


Moody

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, moody Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: “What’s wrong?”“Everything?”





	

“Ian,” Mickey breathed, as Ian began kissing up his neck. “Ian c'mon, stop.”

Ian giggled into his skin, “No.” He continued pressing chaste kisses into his hairline, hand creeping up his chest.

Mickey sighed, “Would you stop?” It wasn’t that it didn’t feel good, he just didn’t feel like it right now. He had too much on his mind.

Ian just snorted, “Make me.” His hand went south to Mickey’s belt, but he snatched it away, holding it too tightly. “Ow.”

“Knock it the fuck off!” Mickey spat louder than he’d meant, but he glared at Ian hard. Before he could let Ian’s hand go, he yanked it back.

“Alright, the fuck is your problem?” Ian asked, scooting away a bit to get a better look at Mickey.

Mickey crossed his arms and looked away. “Nothing.”

“Bullshit, you’ve been moody as fuck all week.”

Mickey scoffed. “You saying I’m on my fucking period or something? Like some chick?”

“Oh sorry, I meant you’ve been an asshole all week,” Ian pointed at him. “Fuck me for giving a shit, huh?”

Mickey just sucked his teeth at the obvious jab, although the memory stung. Ian touched his thigh after a minute, and it actually was a little comforting. He looked at him and saw that he wasn’t mad about his behavior, just worried.

“I’m sorry,” Mickey sighed, rubbing at his eyes. He took Ian’s hand and squeezed it.

Ian nodded. “What’s wrong?”

Mickey shrugged, “Everything?”

Ian couldn’t help but chuckle. “Anything specific?” He pulled Mickey down to lay his head on his shoulder, and put his arm around him.

“I just feel fucking exhausted, man. Checked our account and we’re barely above water for the month. How the hell am I supposed to pay for Yev’s college?”

“Whoa whoa, Mick. He just graduated preschool,” Ian laughed, but stopped when he saw Mickey’s face. “Hey, you work your ass off, and we’ll figure it out. Relax, okay? I get it, you’re not alone.”

Mickey made a small whiny sound, pouting slightly. Now Ian knew it was okay to laugh.

“What would make you feel better?”

Mickey felt kind of guilty now, knowing exactly what he wanted. “Could you…do what you were doing before?”

Ian rolled his eyes, but grinned as he leaned in closer and kissed Mickey.


End file.
